


The Law of Rikkai

by Branch



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible origin of Rikkai's "law", and what it means to different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Rikkai

Seiichi stands behind the coach’s bench with his companions, one new and one old, watching the team captain take point after point. Seiichi isn’t even breathing hard from his own match, just finished. His voice is low, though, as he says, “We can’t lose.” That surety sings through him, like the blood through his muscles; he feels it. Not just his own strength, but the strength of these two with him.

They will meet the best. They will be the best. He wraps his hand around that certainty and feels it like the familiar grip of his racquet.

* * *

Genichirou’s spine pulls a little straighter. “Of course,” he states, frowning a little. It’s unthinkable that he, that they, would lose. Loss is not something to be tolerated by the strong. Not something the strong should permit themselves. Contemplating the possibility of loss is a failure of the spirit, only worthy of contempt.

They can never lose.

* * *

“We will not lose,” Renji agrees. It’s quite clear that this is the case. Even though his figures on these two as yet barely fill a dozen pages of the fresh, white notebook he bought when he moved, the curve those figures will graph is already evident. He suspects it will be an asymptote in the end, but for now the curve is steep, and its movement is upward.

There’s beauty in that curve, and it soothes his still rather sore heart. He will follow it.

**End **


End file.
